Collection: I'm Sorry
by Silenia
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter drabbles and one-shots centered around the phrase "I'm sorry" in different settings and times, with different characters and pairings. Some pieces are canon-compliant, others are not.


**Collection: I'm sorry  
_By Silenia_  
**A collection of drabbles and one-shots centered around the phrase "I'm sorry."

**Full disclaimer: **I do not own, nor claim any kind of ownership on the original material (also known as the Harry Potter world, characters and fandom as a whole) I used as inspiration and reference for writing this piece of fanfiction. I do not expect, nor will I accept any payment or compensation for this work, as it is being done in the nature of _fan_fiction (which also means that this work is _not _part of canon, as it is not written by J.K. Rowling). No copyright infringement is intended.

Anything you recognize is bound to be a reference to (or inspired by) Rowling's work or coincidence with fanfiction someone else wrote. I have, to the best of my knowledge, not borrowed/'stolen' plotlines or characters from other fanfic authors or authors of other published books. When taking inspiration from other pieces of fanfiction, they will be mentioned either in the disclaimer or in an Author's note.

**Rating: **M

**Author's Note for the whole collection: **Warnings for each piece will be listed separately above said piece, as will pairings where appropriate (as in, in those pieces where there are pairings). A separate AN might be listed at the individual pieces when I feel this is appropriate.

English is not my first language. If I make (stupid) mistakes in grammar or spelling, feel free to point them out to me in PM or through reviews.

On that matter, reviews are always appreciated, whether positive or negative - if you like what I write, that's great. I greatly appreciate knowing what it was you liked, though. If you don't like it, or even hate it, well... I'd at least like to know _why. _If you're going to take the time to let me know you didn't like it, I would appreciate it if you take those couple of seconds extra to state the reason.

Flaming and trolling **will** be ignored. I don't consider every negative review a flame or trolling; it's when a review is clearly written for the sole sake of attempting to rile me up and insulting me as well as the story, without giving a reason that's applicable to the story, such as stating it's because you hate a character that's not even part of the fanfic (if giving a reason at all), that I do consider it to be flaming and/or trolling.

It's your business if you wish to waste your own time, but I'm not going to waste mine by replying. ;)

* * *

**# 1 - Sad News  
****Disclaimer:** See above.  
**Beta: **Currently none.  
**Pairings: **None actively featuring in this piece; mentions of the canon pairing Vernon/Petunia.  
**Warnings: **Death of two minor characters (who die in canon as well, even if it is never stated when or how).  
**AN: **Set in the Marauder's with "narrow/limited" canon (the books), when considering extended canon (Pottermore, interviews with Rowling, etc.) not fully; I am aware that I have moved the time at which Vernon and Lily have met to an earlier point in time than stated by Rowling. Piece which I imagine **could** have happened in canon, even if we were never shown.

* * *

The Gryffindors were not too surprised when their Head of House walked over to their table in the Great Hall at dinner. It did not happen all too often, but the Marauders had just pulled off a huge prank, so it was no shock either.

Instead of heading for the four boys, however, Minerva McGonagall walked straight past them towards Lily Evans.

"Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall said, her voice for once not stern. Rather, it was kind and at the same time sad, "please come with me."

Lily looked up from her dinner plate with a questioning expression on her face, but immediately realized something was wrong when she noticed the sadness in the older woman's eyes. She stood up and walked with the professor towards her office.

"Please sit down," Lily heard vaguely as they arrived, lost in thoughts. Something was wrong, she was sure of it. Had something happened to her sister, Petunia, and her boyfriend whom she had briefly met – and severely disliked – during the summer? Or had he, what was his name again, Vernon, Lily thought, but she wasn't sure, had he perhaps hurt her sister? From what Lily had seen of him during the summer, she wouldn't be surprised if he'd be like that.

She had tried to warn Petunia, but her sister had not wanted to listen, thinking that Lily was jealous that for once she had something her younger sister didn't have. A boyfriend.

"Did... did something happen to my sister?" Lily fearfully whispered. McGonagall shook her head, clearly not knowing how to start, but Lily did not even notice.

"Or to her boyfriend? Are my parents okay?" She started panicking. Her dad had been looking a bit pale during the summer, and while he pretended everything was okay, Lily had noticed he was not as healthy as he used to be. Her mother just shook her head when she had asked, saying that he worked too hard.

"Your sister and her boyfriend are fine," McGonagall answered softly and for a moment Lily breathed in relief, until she realized the implication – her father or her mother weren't. Or maybe even both. She almost didn't dare ask, but she had to know and now that she dared look up to her Professor, it was clear that she was struggling to find a way to break the bad news to her.

"My parents, then?" As McGonagall nodded, Lily started sobbing. "Will they be okay? What happened to them? Was it wizards, Death Eaters, who hurt them?"

McGonagall shook her head softly.

"Your parents died in a car crash yesterday eveni-"

"Why? How? What happened?" Lily almost screamed, completely distraught, then started crying even louder, tears streaming down her face. Her parents, dead in a car crash. Slowly, she started to realize the truth. They were dead. She'd never see her mother smile at her and Petunia again. She'd never play a game of cards with the whole family on New Year again, one of the few things where her sister did not try to avoid her or ignore her. She'd never hear their voices again.

"The driver of a... truck," here McGonagall almost stumbled over the to her foreign word, "got a seizure and hit your parents' car. I'm sorry."


End file.
